Salem's University
by Keep the Smile
Summary: la guerre éclate en Grande Bretagne. Hermione se réfugie aux Etats Unis après avoir promis à ses parents de terminer ses études à Salem. un nouvel élève vien boulverser la prospérité de l'université et va conquérire à jamais le coeur de notre lionne DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je suis de retour, j'ai presque fini ma première fanfiction, et à vrai dire j'ai eue quelques difficultés, c'est évident étant donné que c'est mon premier écrit. Pour "La vie après Poudlard" je ne sais pas si je dois continuer, même si la plus part me disent de le faire. Il me faut comme l'a dit Kannui d'Astor, un étançonnement qui casse tout ou bien un fait qui noircit l'histoire. Le hic c'est que je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Une trahison de la part de Drago ? Non ça ne le fait pas trop étant donné qu'ils s'aiment. Un accident ? Probable mais il faut qu'il se rétablisse vite. On a besoin de notre Don Juan blond !. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Aidez moi !!!!

En attendant, je vais commencer une nouvelle fanfiction, je voulais faire quelque chose de plus dramatique, plus posée, et plus sérieuses. Dont le déroulement est ponctué par la peur, la terreur et plus de victimes. Une histoire noire, ou un minuscule rayon de lumière fait pousser la rose rouge de l'amour, qui sera épineux et ardu. L'intrigue qui suit la cadence des flots de sang et de larmes.

Malheureusement je ne me sens incapable de faire ce genre de chose. Parce que, autant ce genre d'histoire me passionne que me désappointe. Je suis hélas amatisse d'histoires à l'eau de rose dans lesquelles le prince charmant épouse la jeune fille, qu'il emmène dans son château et dont la fin se termine par : il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Heu je pense que j'ai assez blablater la dessus :

Mon histoire (nouvelle bien sûr) : après Poudlard mais les perso poursuivent leurs études dans une université aux Etats-Unis, pour cause la guerre en Grande Bretagne.

Couples : Drago/Hermione bien sûr. () Je ne m'en lasserais jamais

Déroulement: … surprise venez lire et découvrez

Note : n'hésitez sur tout pas à faire vos remarques, et si vous avez quelque chose à proposer ma porte vous sera toujours ouvert (rire)

Je suis énormément désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne lecture j'espère que je serais la hauteur.


	2. bienvenue à Salem

**Note de l'ateur: je me suis enfin décidée à poster la premier chapitre. HOURAAAA. Bon bah voilà. J'ai vraiment peur de vous décevoir/**

**Titre** : je ne sais pas encore

**Couples** : Drago/Hermione

**Statut** : après Poudlard, études

**Genre** : Romance et un zest d'humour ()

**Nouveaux personnages **: je rends hommage à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling à qui tous les merveilleux personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent. _Will : meilleur amie d'Hermione. Logan petit ami de Will et ami de Drago, batteur de l'équipe de quiddich_

_Mandy la peste de l'école, fille de sang pure, énormément fortunée fait tout pour attirer l'attention de Drago._ Voilà enfin je pense à part les noms des professeurs que j'invente à fur et a mesure que j'avance.

**Remarque** : ici vous verrez une image totalement différente de Hermione, elle est liberteen et son style vestimentaire est plus lâché, plus coloré et décontracté, elle n'est plus l'élève qui passe son temps dans ses bouquins mais voue un certain plaisir à dessiner des croquis. C'est une élève aimée de tous (pratiquement) mais qui préfère rester dans la solitude.

**Chapitre 1 : bienvenue à Salem**

La guerre éclate en Grande Bretagne, Voldemort semble avoir retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs, et détruit tout ce qui lui barre la route du pouvoir suprême. Le bilan s'alourdit de jour en jour, l'état du pays deviens inquiétant tandis que le ministère baigne dans le désarroi total.

La famille Weasley s'est réfugiée en Roumanie malgré les protestations de Ron. Harry lui est sous la protection de Dumbledore, entrain de chercher en vain les Horcruxes cachés par Voldemort. Les parents de Hermione sont partis en France et on fait promettre à leur fille unique d'aller continuer ses études à l'Université de Sorcellerie de Salem, en Caroline du nord. Ici aux états unis, règne une union totale entre les sorciers et les moldus, la guerre ne semble pas s'être propagée dans cet hémisphère du globe. Elle avait l'apparence d'une université typique des Etats-Unis, avec un campus et tout ce qui va avec. Mais son intérieur était magique, plus sophistiqué que Poudlard bien évidemment.

Hermione voulait devenir médicomage et suis des cours accélérés en métamorphose, potion et botanique, en plus des cours normaux aux quels elle se rendait. Elle habitait un appartement qui lui plaisait énormément malgré sa petitesse et ne voulait en aucun cas en changer. Pour survenir à ses besoins quotidiens et ses achats de tous les jours, elle travaillait 5 soirs sur 7 dans un bar/café au coin de la rue.

Tous les jours elle était rongée par le remords mais ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire marche arrière, elle ne pouvait ni recevoir ni envoyer des lettre a ses amis. Ici elle ne pouvait qu'oublier et reconstruire une nouvelle vie.

A peine débarquée, elle avait à peine commencer é penser les blessures de la guerre qui commençait dans son pays natal. Chaque foi la blessure guérie elle se ré ouvrit et se remit à saigner à chaque souvenir douloureux qui lui rappeler son enfance et ses amis. C'est pour cela qu'elle était solitaire, et adorait rester au calme et faire des dessins et des croquis. Puis elle rencontra Will, une jeune fille remplie de zèle et de dynamisme, c'était une très jolie rousse issue d'une famille bien aisée. Elle lui rappelait fortement Ginny, et parvint peu à peu à se lier d'amitié avec elle. Elles ne suivaient certes pas exactement les même cours mais se rencontraient pour passer du bon moment dès que possible. Après l'amitié vînt l'amour. Elle rencontra Kayl dans la plage, alors qu'elle promenait les chiens des voisins pour se faire de l'argent de poche pour l'été. Ils se sont arrêté et ont bavardé un moment. Puis ce moment devint tous les jours. Ils se sentaient bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne comptaient pas se séparer. Mais le hic survint soudainement. Les parents de Kayl furent mutés en Irlande. Il dû les suivre. C'était la fin. Hermione était déconfite par son départ. Ils s'étaient promis de s'écrire de se revoir. Que promesse et paroles en l'aire, rien de cela n'a était pris en compte. Elle ne revit jamais Kayl et ne se s'était engagée dans aucune relation… jusqu'à maintenant.

Note de l'auteur : _encore, eh ouais vous devez me supporter encore longtemps, bonne lecture. Je compte tout poster le plus vite possible puisque c'est les vacances pour moi et puis j'ai bien entamé l'histoire. Il ne me reste que la correction (pitié) et puis les rectifications de dernières minutes._


	3. rencontre

**Chapitre 2: rencontre avec un beau blond**

Dans sa chambre Hermione se prélassait tranquillement sans savoir que aujourd'hui était sa rentrée en deuxième année à l'université. Se qui signifiait qu'elle devait redoubler d'effort dans son travail. Et raccourcir les soirée pyjama avec Will.

Faisons le tour de sa chambre : elle était assez grande. Les murs étaient peints en mauve et violet sur lesquels des motifs de fleurs amazoniennes étaient dessinée à la main pas Hermione. Un lit chinois bas, entouré de coussins mœlleux trônait au milieu. Les rideaux en tissus pourpres cachaient la lumière. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Le calme y régnait quand soudain une vois retenti : Hermione lève toi immédiatement c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui mon poussin allez lève. N'oublie pas de brosser tes dents et de bien te tenir en classe et … la vois se tu.

C'était le seul objet magique que sa mère lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Elle pouvait ainsi lui transmettre quelques mots mais sans réponses, malheureusement. Elle se levât se dirigea le pas titubant vers la salle de bain. Après s'être rafraîchie et fait sa toilette. Elle piocha dans sa garde robe, choisi une robe sans manches composée d'un corsage discret et qui lui arrivait aux genoux, elle mis avec son jean favoris, chaussa ses converses et ajouter ses tonnes de bracelets qui personnalisaient sa tenus vestimentaire qui la caractérisait tant. Elle brossa ses cheveux miel en les laissant descendre en cascade jusqu'à la chute de ses reins elle se mis un trait noir qui faisait ressortir le mélange de couleur miel, et or de ses yeux. Elle pris son sac le mis en bandoulière, donna un bisous à la photo de ses parents sur la table du salon, claqua la porte puis transplanna.

Elle n'avait pas cour le matin. Hermione s'installa sous l'ombre d'un chêne centenaire, son arbre préféré. Elle entrepris alors de dessiner avec son fusain la masse de visages qui exprimaient chacun des émotions différentes, entrer pour entamer leur premiers cours de l'année. Elle resta ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, le temps qui prenait ce flux à se dissiper, quand soudain une ombre vint lui assombrir la vue.

« Hé dégage tu vois pas que je dessine?!»

Elle ne put distinguer les traits de la personne debout devant elle. Hermione put enfin la voir quand celle-ci ce pencha et se rendit compte que c'était un jeune homme. Très beau il fallait l'avouer. Il était grand, les épaules bien larges, les cheveux d'un blond éclatant plus courts que longs élevés en une pique au sommet de son crâne tandis que le reste de ses cheveux lui descendaient sur les temps en lui cachant une partie de ses oreilles. Il était habillé normalement : c'est-à-dire jean et chemise bleu qui lui allait bien avec ses yeux. C'est quand il se baissa à sa hauteur qu'elle pu admire le bel homme debout devant elle. Sa physionomie était fine, la courbe gracieuse de son nez fin témoignait d'une certaine aristocratie et d'une élégance innée. Ses lèvres fines et rosées attiraient l'attention et n'attendaient qu'être goûtées. Mais s'était l'hermétisme étrange de ses yeux à la fois gris et orageux qui tentait la personne et l'insistait à se noyer dans cet océan de nuages grisâtres si attrayant.

Hermione était en effet totalement déstabilisée par l'apparition soudaine de cette copie d'une statue grecque.

« Désolé de… t'interrompre mais… heu tu ne sais pas où je peux trouver M.White?»

«Tout droit premier couloir, deuxième porte à gauche, attention les tableaux son fourbes»

« Merci beaucoup, on se reverra peu être un jour»

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit indiquée avec un démarche féline qui faisait défaillir la moitié des filles sur son passage.

Le jeune homme en question fut interrompu par Mandy qui vint se languir et se trémousser devant lui. Elle ne vit que la partie ou il lui fit la bise et continua son chemin. Elle soupira. Ils étaient tous les même, les fils de riche.

La cloche sonna et Hermione se dirigea ver son premier cour de arithmancie ou elle croisa Will.

« Tu sais il y a un nouvel attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quiddich toutes les filles en parlent, personnellement je ne peux pas juger et puis Logan m'a dit qu'il était britannique comme toi et qu'ils son devenu très copains. On compte l'inviter à la soirée qu'on donne à l'occasion de la rentrée. Il a un nom bizarre je ne m'en rappelle plus. Oh que les britanniques on des nom bizarres.»

Hermione sourît, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi bavard qu'elle.

« Parle toujours ! Tu sais bien que je ne comprends rien au Quiddich»

« J'y vais, maman aide moi je ne peux pas survivre à DEUX heures d'arithmancie»

«Bonne chance ma vielle»

La cloche sonna :

« Encore en retard… comme d'habitude»

Elle couru et le blond qu'elle venait à peine de croiser lui fonça dessus :

« Oh et puis zut, tu peux pas regarder devant toi?»

« Je crois que c'est toi qui m'es rentrée dedans? Non ? »

« Ah tu crois? Tu m'as littéralement foncé dedans et tu te permets d'ouvrir la bouche ? Ne t'attends sur tout pas à des excuses parce que tu n'en auras pas. Les blondinets décolorés ne m'intéressent pas» elle savait qu'elle mentait, elle a toujours eu un faible pour les blonds mais n'allait sur tout pas l'admettre « et puis vas voir ta petite blondinette elle, aussi décolorée que toi et allez faire mu muse plus loin»

Elle s'en alla prenant soin de le bousculer au passage.

Drago resta un moment perplexe. Quelle audace et sur tout quel culot. Il en manquait des femmes comme ça, qui ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds. Il se dirigea vers son entraînement mais l'image de la jolie brune en colère lui trottait encore dans l'esprit. Cette personne aussi délicieuse soit elle, lui rappelait quelqu'un mais … Qui ?

_Note de l'auteur : je ne vais pas beaucoup présenté(le beau) Drago dans son milieu personnel. C'est-à-dire, chez lui ou les conversations avec Logan, que si j'en ai vraiment besoin. Bonne lecture sur tout et sur tout donnez vos remarques et vos propositions. Ca m'aidera énormémen. _


	4. mystère quand tu nous tiens

**Chapitre : mystère quand tu nous tiens**

Le soir, elle était exténuée. Et c'est essoufflé qu'elle arriva au bar/café. Elle devait rentre une dissertation sur l'utilisation du plancton animal magique sur son entourage dans les milieux différents et faire un diagramme magique qui illustre ses conclusions. Elle allait une fois de plus commencer les nuits blanches. A part celles ou elle et Will regardaient des films d'horreur et 'n'arrivaient pas à s'endormir.

Une vois la sortit de ses réflexions.

« Je vois que tu ne fait pas que de foncer sur les blondinets décolorés de mon genre.» dit Drago amusé et surpris de la voir dans cet endroit.

« Dites moi que je rêve, il faut que tu me suive par tout ou je vais, c'est ça?»

«Exactement, miss, je vous offre quelque chose à boire» dit il taquin

« Tu te moques de moi?»

« Laisse moi réfléchir… oui» il fit mine de réfléchir et lui répondis un grand sourire peignait sur son visage

Hermione soupira et roula des yeux, s'affala sur le comptoir

« Alors tu ne rejoint pas ta petite blondinette décolorée?»

« Parce que tu crois que j'en ai une ? »

«Tu pourrais ne pas me répondre par une question ? »

« Parce que tu t'attends vraiment à une réponse ? »

« Laisse moi réfléchir… oui » répondis Hermione qui commençait à prendre goût à se petit jeu qu'elle trouvait certes débile mais amusant à la fois. D'autant plus que l'on à pas la chance d'échanger quelques mots avec la copie d'un dieu grecque debout devant soi. Drago, lui aussi commença réellement à apprécier la compagnie de cette jeune femme. Il commença à la regarder franchement et la trouva effectivement belle et qui dégageait un petit quelque chose de différent mais si envoûtant. Etait ce peut être la délicatesse troublante de son visage, ou bien le mélange de tons de ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos, ou peu être sa taille fine, avec les rondeurs la ou il fallait. Mais ce qui lui plaisait réellement, c'est ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir. A première vue ils étaient marron. Néanmoins quand elle regardait la lumière il prenaient des tons de miel allant vers le vert. Alors qu'elle discutait avec un homme plus loin, il la vit se remettre ne mèche derrière l'oreille et se pincer délicatement la lèvre inférieur. Ce simple geste le rendit fou, à peine l'a-t-il connu et dans quelles circonstances qu'il l'appréciait déjà et avait un faible pour ses petites manie qui la définissaient tant. Des filles, il en a déjà croisée mais pas dégageant autant, et à l'aura si particulière. Elle avait quelque chose de plus que les filles qu'il avait coutume de fréquenter. C'était son naturel qui la rendait si singulière, oui c'est ça. Le fait qu'elle puise agir par ses propres gestes, faire ce qui lui plait, ne dépendant de personne, croyant ce qu'elle croit juste et non suivant ce que l'on impose. Drago lui n'avait jamais eue cette chance. Mais dès son arrivée ici, il décida de changer, d'exprimer plus ses émotions et agir par lui-même.

« Alors le blondinet, on pense à ce qu'on va faire ce soir avec sa blondinette ? » demanda-t-elle taquine.

« Oh mais tu arrête avec ma blonde, et puis je n'aime pas les blondes je préfère les brunes aux yeux miel » dit Drago tout à fait franchement.

Hermione gênée, rougit, baissa la tête. Drago trouva cette attitude de juene adolescente absolument craquante.

« À ce que je sais, en plus d'être un blondinet dragueur, tu te rends à Salme? »

« Bien vu, j'ai été accepté grâce à mes compétences en Quiddich, l'équipe avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme moi. Il ont vraiment de la chance que je suis disponible » dit-il en bombant le torse. Hermione émit un petit rire. Drago ajouta :

« Mais je vois que tu t'intéresses drôlement à moi, peu être mon charme fou aurait-il fait l'affaire ? »

« Peu être bien » Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'est sorti tout seul. Bien sûr que c'est vrai, il lui plaisait bien ce jeune homme. Mais si il est de la bande de Mandy elle y renonce d'avance.

Elle pris son sac, mis sa veste pardessus sa petite robe, et sortir laissant Drago abasourdi et confus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 3:**

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva la tête pleine de pensée comment dire… pas vraiment catholique. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait, toutes ses attentions étaient tournées vers ce jeune homme blondinet décoloré qui fréquente Mandy et compagnie. Même si elle devait l'avouer, il était vraiment bien fait, et si… sexy surtout quand il est plongé dans ses pensées. Et puis… ses lèvres oh par merlin qu'elles étaient bien faites. Et son corps… oh mon dieu. Oh non elle recommençait à fantasmer sur ce jeune qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Même Kayl n'était pas aussi bien fait que ce jeune homme. On devrait interdire se genre d'homme dans le rue, ouais. C'est comme avoir envie d'un fruit mais qu'on vous l'interdise. Attendez elle viens juste de dire qu'elle avait envie du blondinet décoloré qui traîne avec Mandy. « Dites moi que je ne pense pas à lui » elle bondit, fila sous la douche froide. Elle vêtis un jupe un haut sans bretelles brodés de couleur prune serré sous un veste mauve, comme l'était sa jupe. Elle mis ses converses ses créoles violettes, et noua ses cheveux avec un foulard violet qui lui servit de bandeau. Elle se mis une touche de glose, de parfum, pris son sac, son dossier de dessin et claqua la porte après s'être pris un pomme .décidemment ça devins un habitude pour elle.

Elle arriva tantôt à son court de la journée : Histoire de la magie, sujet du jour : histoire de la propagation de la magie en orient et son influence sur le population moldue, sur tous les domaines. Pff, très intéressant il faut dire. Elle s'installa au fond de la classe, ouvrit son dossier, et commença à dessiner un petit oiseau qui picolait sur un arbre. Cela doit forcément vous choquer, voir Hermione Granger, meilleur élève de sa génération ne pas s'intéresser à ses courts. Bien sûr qu'elle s'y intéresse mais à ceux qui en valent la peine. Non pas des cours enseignés par une vielle chouette centenaire qui n'est pas sorti de sa caverne.

La chouette en question, Mme Mulbury, reprit de sa voix monocorde qui ennuyait déjà la moitié de la classe.

« Cette année, nous allons débuter le premier trimestre par l'étude de l'histoire de la magie en orient. Puis au deuxième trimestre, en occident, ensuite troisième, j'exigerais une thèse d'au moins 50 centimètre de parchemin, résumant ce que vous avez compris, donnant des exemple et débitant vos points de vue et sur tout pourquoi. » Tout le monde soupira, mais Hermione était déjà ailleurs, elle demandera à Joëlle, ce que la chouette a dit. « Mais avant cela je vous présente un nouvel élève débarqué tout droit de Poudlard » là Hermione lâcha un peu son dessin pour voir le blondinet se lever lancer un sourire charmeur à tout les filles qui aussitôt gloussèrent comme des poules en battant bêtement les cils. « Veuillez souhaiter la bienvenue à Drago Malfoy.»

Sous le coup de la surprise Hermione tomba à la renverse avec sa chaise provocant l'hilarité totale de la classe et la fureur de la chouette.

Drago, lui, un sourire se peignait dans son visage "oh le sadique, il doit bien rigoler la"pensa Hermione. Il ne le garda pas pour longtemps

« A ce que je vois miss Hermione granger » là ce fut au tour de Drago de laisser tomber son classeur. Pas de panique tout les filles se sont jetées à ses pieds pour ramassée les feuilles éparpillées.

« Eh ben puisque vous manifestez autant d'intérêt pour M. Malfoy, vous serez chargée de lui faire visiter l'endroit pendant votre heure de pose » Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle allait le supporter. Et dire qu'elle avait fantasmé sur lui-même pas deux heures auparavant. Galère !

« Heu attendez madame, vous pouvez donner cette corvée à … Mandy ou bien à sa lèche botte de Mélanie… ou plutôt… oui à Margot… elle seront… ravies de le faire. » effectivement les filles désignée plus d'autre, acquiescèrent en soupirant comme des folles.

« Mais sur tout ne m'obligez pas à faire ça ! » dit elle vraiment désespérée. Elle jeta un regard alarmé à Drago, l'insistant à l'aider pour s'en débarrasser mais lui se contentait de la regarder drôlement. Drago était sous un était de choc de découvrir que le belle brune toujours à la défensive, était Granger, il aurait du en douter. Mais bon, pour lui ça ne lui pose pas de problème au contraire, ça va l'aider à réparer les pots cassés, et puis se rapprocher un peu parce que même avec la tête d'un chien battu, elle restait mignonne.

« Oh mais attendez, on me demande pas mon avis, c'est moi le concerné non ? » Hermione soupira de soulagement. Enfin il allait se décider.

« Je serais ravi que tu me fasse visiter Hermione. » Non là c'était trop. Il venait de dire à toute la classe qu'il préférait Hermione à toutes les petites pipelettes qui passent leur temps devant leurs miroirs. Il vient de l'appeler par son PRENOM ! "Dites moi que je rêve c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller"

« L'affaire est close. Retournons à nos moutons. La magie en occident apparaît un peu plus tard que dans les contés africains et indous…» Intéressant. " Ne pense sur tout pas à ça, il est arrogant, vil et méchant, sarcastique, ironique, cruel" terriblement sexy" "non mais il reste toujours hautain et imbus d sa personne" "mais sexy" "OUI BON SANG IL EST SEXY" merde, toute la classe se tut et la chouette se retourna et dit

« Miss Granger, vous êtes sûr que ça va bien, vous pouvez répéter ce que nous avions dit ? » La elle était dans la merde. Tout le monde la dévisageait en se retenant de rire; elle fusilla Will du regard qui parvint à étouffer son rire en un éternuement. Elle ne remarqua même pas Drago a sa droite, la tête fourrée dans ses bras croisée, le dos se levant légèrement. "Le crétin il se paye ma tête !"

« Miss Granger je vous rappelle que l'on est dans une salle de cours alors ayez l'amabilité de me répondre ou sortez lire des magazines porno ! » "Oh mais la vieille chouette se permet ça aussi? C'est la meilleur ! " Hermione opta pour son meilleur sourire d'élève studieuse hypocrite et dit d'une voix, très doucereuse:

« je disait que Wagadougou le première sage indien qui a pratiqué la magie à l'époque était… terriblement sexy voilà. » Drago n'en pouvait plus, il éclata de rire suivit de tous. Décidément elle ne cessera de l'impressionner.

« Miss Granger… retenue demain soir 18 heures. »

"Génial deuxième jour d'école, première retenue, c'est géant ça !"

« Eh ben je préfère encore que je lise mes revues pornos même avec boumbalaya cette fois-ci» souffla-t-elle. Drago l'entendis et se remis à ricaner.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y as encore Miss Granger, vous allez me dire encore que boumbalaya lis les revues pornos?»

« Heu, non… oui en faite non, la différence c'est qu'on sera deux à en lire. Boumbalay et moi… voilà » Toute la classe était en délire total. Mme Mulbury était dans un état de choc total et essayait de faire régner calme

Là Drago n'en puis plus il éclata littéralement de rire. Suffoquant, son visage vira au rouge, au bleu, puis au mauve

« Oh mais zut, toi qu'est ce qui te prends? Tu ne vas pas arrêter bon sang ? »

« Nan … c'est plus fort que moi » dit il difficilement.

« Eh bien monsieur Malfoy ça vous fera une retenue avec Miss Granger »

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Hermione fila à tout vitesse mais la voix de la chouette la rattrapa. Je l'affirme elle est maudite :

« Miss Granger…? »

« Ouais c'est bon, j'ai compris, je fais du baby sitting maintenant, il faut inviter boumbalaya aussi et puis Wagadougou non vous ne trouvez pas ? » Drago recommença à rire derrière son dos. Mme Mulbury lui lança un regard signifiant " veillez disposer avant que je ne vous administre une autre retenue" message reçu elle fila.

« Hé attend ! »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte. Toute la gente féminine dévisageait Hermione de manière sauvage, et critique. Elle leur léguerait volontiers la place… ou peu être pas ?

« Tu pense toujours à boumbalaya. » essaya Drago.

« Regarde, je ne sais absolument pas quoi tu fais ici, et je ne veux pas le savoir, si tu ouvres la bouche, je t'arrache la langue et m'en fait un pendentif avec. Compris »

Elle sorti dans le parc s'arrêta :

« Heu t'est pas sensée me faire visiter ? » demanda timidement Drago

« C'est ce que je fais » elle agita sa baguette et une carte trois dimensions apparut devant lui. Il fut réellement bluffé.

« Merci beaucoup c'est vraiment gentil de ta part » là ce fut autour de Hermione de le regarder bizarrement. " Les fous rires lui font perdre la tête" fini les Sang de bourbe ? Les injures et les insultes ?

« Tu sais qui je suis ? » dit Hermione soudainement

« Bah ouais, tu est Hermione Granger, Poudlard, la fille, la seule, qui ai réussi à me donner un coup de point à la figure en 3° année. J'avoue que ça a fait mal. Meilleure amie de Potter et Weasley. Mais aussi meilleur élève de notre promotion.» Répondit Drago tout à fait normalement. Elle le regardait bizarrement. Elle soupira

« On t'a fait un lavage de cerveau c'est ça, ou bien ah ouais révélation c'est POISSOn d'Avril !! »

« Pas à ma connaissance non. Et puis c'est quoi un lavage de cerveau ? » demanda-t-il puérilement

« Non mais je rêve. Sa te rappelle quelque chose à Sang de Bourbe ? La période ou tu me prenait comme souffre douleur ? 6 ans, 6 ans tu as passé à m'insulter mes amis et moi, à me rabaisser, tu t'en es sorti quand même avec un coup de point.» Drago amorça un rire, décidément elle est devenue drôlement amusante Granger. La granger en question le coupa : « Et là tu viens, comme une fleur, tu m'appelle par mon prénom et puis tu aimes ma compagnie? Si TOI tu as oublié, hé ben pas MOI. Poudlard, Serpentard; Griffondord sang de bourbe, sang pur. Ça te dit quelque chose?»

« Non pas à ma connaissance. » répondis Drago en souriant

Exaspérée, Hermione soupira,

« Quand tu aura toute ta tête et tu finira par cesser de te jouer des sentiments des autres viens me voir, peu être que boumbalaya me donnera les réponses que j'attends ! »

Elle partie en courant.

C'était dur pour elle, de le revoir, trop de mauvais souvenirs, ça lui a fait repenser à Ron et … Harry…Ginny. Ils lui manquent tellement. Elle s'adossât à un mu isolé et sanglota doucement, elle se laissa glisser et continua à pleurer toute seule, silencieusement. Drago non loin de là, eut une sensation de malaise au creux de son ventre. Il vient de voire sa jolie brunette pleurer. Il vient de la faire pleurer…par sa faute. Une nouvelle fois.

_Petite note de l'auteur :_

_Allez ? C'est comment ? Soyez indulgents (pleurs) _

_Et sur tout dites ce que vous pensez (mais soyez zentils)_

_Petite fille sans défense qui à peur de décevoir_


	6. réconciliation et dispute

**chapitre 6 (jpens que c'est ça!)**

**bonne lectuuureuuh

* * *

réconciliation et dispute**

Deux heures après. Elle se leva enfin de son endroit. Elle n'avait pas court et se dirigeait vers sa retenue qu se déroulaient dans le bibliothèque. En rentrant elle trouva Drago devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parque. Le soleil s'inclinait légèrement vers l'ouest donnant une couleur argentée à ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Elle s'assit silencieusement. Drago l'entendis se retourna et vis son visage encore rouge. Il s'assit en même temps qu'elle. En face d'elle, et tandis qu'elle prenait un livre pour lire, Drago pris la parole :

« Je… je tien à m'excuser… pour tout à l'heur et aussi… pour… les années que je t'ai fait enduré… je suis vraiment sincère; j'était bête à cette époque… et … et mon père me manipulait pour n'accepter que ses idées à lui. »

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre pour rencontrer les siens, elle fut troublée par leur franchise et leur sincérité.

« Tout enfant, prenait son père pour un héro. Pour un enfant son père avait toujours raison et croyait tout ce qu'il disait. Un enfant veux, et espère toujours ressembler un jour à son père. Arrivé à ce qu'il est maintenant. Un père lui doit laisser le choix à son enfant, ne pas le punir quand il fait des erreurs, lui apprendre ce qu'est le respect des autre, l'amitié… et l'amour. » Dit il la voix se cassait dans sa gorge. Hermione ne pu détachait son regard le soleil couchant derrière lui, peignait un tableau magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient devenus pourpres et ses yeux on virés au bleu sombre.

«Un père ne torturait pas son enfant parce qu'il avait cassé un vase. Il ne l'emprisonnait pas non plus parce qu'il est rentrés couvert de boue une grenouille à la main » il émis un ricanement triste. Hermione en fut plus que troublée :

« Tu sais des excuses suffises… »

« Non… il voulait que je soies comme lui, je ne le veux pas, et j'essaye d'y remédier. Mais il me faut du temps… et de l'aide.» Hermione fut sincèrement émue, elle décida de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Je crois que boumbalaya sera très fier de toi s'il entendait »

Il commençant à rire tous les deux.

« J'admire réellement ton audace Hermione, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. »

« C'est facile : il faut un peu de dynamisme, une pincée de charisme, une bouffée d'humour, un zest de courage, t'en fais pas les Serpentard sont admis, et surtout une grande culière à soupe de volonté. On mélange le tout sous un feu de bonne humeur et de gaieté et puis voilà ! »

Drago s'arrêta et la regarda, il sentait les papillons voleter dans son ventre. Vraiment… rien à dire… un phénomène… et qu'elle phénomène.

« J'ai changé tu sais ? »

« A quelle point ? » demanda Hermione devenue sérieuse par la gravité du ton de sa voix.

« Au point ou l'on peut discuter sans ce chamailler ? » demanda-t-il un lueur de timidité traversant ses yeux devenus sombres

« Je suis d'accord, » répondit la concernée.

« Dis moi ? » dit Drago, « Tu pensais à qui quand tu as crié comme une folle "IL EST SEXY" » di-il en agitant les bras partout ce qui lui valu un coup à la tête.

Hermione était incapable de mentir et ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire la vérité :

« Heu sûrement pas à toi ! » dit elle trop rapidement au goût de Drago qui avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres et la mine toute fière.

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non rien »

« Nan, nan, on ne joue pas à ça avec moi, elle lui sauta dessus (nda: hihaa, penez pas qq chose d'autre) et commença à le chatouiller.

Le jeune homme pas du tout chatouilleur lui dit :

« Pas de chance ma jolie brunette, mais en revanche toi tu es chatouilleuse. »

Il la renversa sous lui et s'attaqua à ses côtes alors que celle-ci hurlait et se débattait comme une fille. Elle parvint à protester entre deux rire :

« Dr…Drago… s'il te plait… ar…arrêtes ! »

« Si tu avoue que tu pensait à moi quand tu as dit que IL EST SEXY ! Vas-y dis le : Drago est le plus sexy. Tu sais c'est pas difficile à dire ! » il en continuant de la chatouiller

« Nan, ne… ne … me fait … pas … dire ça…! Je…ne…pen…sait pas… à toi…» menti la brune qui suffoquait tant, elle riait.

« Eh ben tant pis. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir ! »

Il s'acharna sur elle, avec plus d'ardeur, elle n'en pouvait plus

« Oui… tu est le plus sexy…»

Drago très satisfait s'arrêta et la regarda. Ses joues étaient rougies. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle chaleureuse. Hermione elle aussi noyée dans un regard gris acier. Elle se mordit la lève inférieur et Drago se pencha légèrement, Hermione sentit son cœur battre fort très fort, elle ferma doucement les yeux, faisant durer cet instant magique. Leurs lèvres allaient enfin se sceller quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître Will tout sourire, celui-ci disparut vite lorsqu'elle vit hémione encore sous Drago. Elle le poussa sur le côté et tenta d'expliquer :

« Will c'est pas ce que tu crois »

« Ah bon? Alors je me ferais une joie que tu m'expliques. Vous êtes l'un sur l'autre par enchantement ? C'est ça ? »

« Nan c'est pas ça c'est … que … » Elle s'interrompit ne savant pas comment lui présenter les faits. Will soupira

« C'est ce que je me disait. Et là je sais que notre amitié compte vraiment pour toi. »

Sans ajouter un mot, elle s'enfuit, prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle sentit les larmes chaudes lui couler le long de ses joues rougies par le chagrin. C'est pour la deuxième fois qu'elle pleurait de la journée. Hermione était fatiquée que tout le monde la quitte dans sa vie et que personne ne la comprenne. Elle essuya ses yeux et renifla en sanglotant. Drago remarqua qu'elle pleura. Il s'avança et la pris délicatement dans ses bras et lui susurra doucement :

« Ne pleurs pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Allez, chut, ne pleures pas s'il te plait. »

«Non… dit elle entre deux sanglots, c'est moi qui fait toujours tout de travers. Tout le monde me quitte dans la vie. A croire que j'empeste. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. » Elle redoubla de pleurs et ne pu se retenir. Elle s'abandonna totalement à lui, elle se sentait en sécurité entre ses bras musclés qui lui caressaient la tête doucement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger. Je suis là ne l'oublie pas, je serais toujours là pour toi. » Hermione fut surprise qu'elle lui dise ses mots qui tantôt la réconfortèrent. Elle senti le rouge lui monter aux joues et devint embarrassée. Elle se détacha doucement de lui et lui dit :

« Faut peu être que j'y aille ! »

« Je te raccompagne ? »

« Si tu veux ! »

A cette heure-ci, personne n'était dans le bâtiment sauf les pompom girl ou plutôt Mandy et sa bande. Arrivés près de la porte des vestiaires. Drago et Hermione entendirent un drôle de gloussement qui précédant le fracas d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Puis Mandy apparu vêtue de sons soutien gorge et de la micro jupe typique des pompoms grils. Elle fit mine de bousculer Drago en s'accrochant à lui. Hermione regarda cette scène, et fut dégoûtée que Drago ne réagisse même pas. Au contraire, il semblait loucher sur ses seins. Elle eut un sentiment bizarre qui ne cessait de s'accroître au creux de ses seins. Elle voulait réduire cette Mandy en bouse de Dragon puante façon moldue

« Oh, désolée, je suis si désolée, mais je t'en suis siiiiiiiii reconnaissante de m'avoir rattrapée ! » dit Mandy en battant bêtement des cils.

« Oh quel dommage, tu aurais pu te casser un ongle ou sûrement plus » intervint Hermione qui ne supportait absolument pas l'image de Mandy dans les bras de Drago "Euuurk et dire qu'il allait m'embrasser" se dit –elle

« Mais qui t'as sonné Granger »

« Personne à ce que je vois… mais on est dans un pays libre n'est ce pas? Alors on a quand même le droit de dire ce que l'on pense. Oh mais attend une seconde, tu ne vas tout de même pas aller te plaindre chez ton père. » Répliqua Hermione en faisant mine d'être choquée puis elle repris la voix devenant soudain grave :

« Parce que si tu ose le faire je te garantis que je te refais le portrait façon moldue ! »

« Oh ! Drago ! Mais prends ma défense voyons ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu passe ton temps avec une horreur pareille, elle est d'une violence. »

Drago ne répliqua pas se qui blessa Hermione, elle dit:

« Je dois y aller, Malfoy, mais la prochaine fois que tu viens m'adresser la paroles, c'est toi à qui je vais refaire le portrait !

Alors n'oublie pas ta petite blondinette ! Ciao ! »

Elle parti le pas pressée. Hermione était en colère et ne savait pas pourquoi ! Malfoy avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait mais elle ne supportait pas de le voir avec Mandy. Pourquoi ? Mystère !

Hermione rentra directement chez elle. Et pris un bain chaud, brûlant, comme elle les aimait, elle se glissa et sentis toute la tension des épreuves accumulée disparaître.

20 minutes après, elle se décida de sortir. Mis son pyjama, composé essentiellement d'un large t-shirt blanc ou un visage au sourire franc était dessiné.

Elle alla piocher une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit quand la cloche de l'appartement retentis pile le moment ou elle allait s'affaler sur le divan.

Elle soupira bruyamment en maudissant celui qui a osé la déranger. Puis elle et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Hermione fut surprise en voyant Drago debout devant elle.

Drago lui dégluti difficilement, devant la tenue de Hermione, qui laisait dévoiler ses jambes longues, fines et bronzées, une pomme à la main.

Elle croquât sa pomme, pris soin de la marcher tranquillement, puis demanda :

« Tu fais quoi là ? Tu n'est pas sensé être avec Mandy? Je voyais qu'elle te plaisait énormément. Soit tu as découvert qu'elle était une vrai gamine ou bien que tu as fait vite fais bien fait, je te félicite y a pas meilleur que toi dans se domaine. Mais petite question : c'était bien ? Ou bien tu veux ptét que je te refasse le portrait. J'ai pourtant était claire ?! » "Même si je te trouve très bien comme ça " se dit-elle

Il saisit effectivement le sens caché des questions que lui posait Hermione. Non il n'a rien fait avec elle, il l'avait envoyé paître plus loin.

« Je peux entrer? »

Elle fut étonnée qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de se défendre.

Hermione s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Il ne fut pas étonné de la décoration de son salon, dont les murs étaient tapissés de tableaux, peints à même le mur. Puis les fauteuils de couleurs, et les petites bougies entreposées ici et là

« J'ai décidé de t'épargner. Pour le remodelage de ton portrait ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard perdu, mais en revanche ce n'est pas aussi luxueux que chez Mandy, mais tu feras avec. »

Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, tandis qu'elle s'assit devant lui en croisant ses jambes nues.

« Bon, commence par répondre à mes question. »

« Je…ahem…je n'ai pas couché avec Mandy, et je ne sors pas avec elle. T'inquiète je ne serais jamais fou pour sortir avec elle. » Dit il en fixant ses jambes. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle retrouva enfin le sourire.

« Je t'offre quelque chose? »

« Une bière au beurre s'il te plait »

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle luis tendis la bière, et remarqua qu'elle avait un bol de fraises dans ses mains. Elle s'assis sur le comptoir et commença à manger. Drago lui, la regardait pétrifié. Mais c'était qui cette fille bon sans!. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il senti la chaleur monter en lui en regardant Hermione manger sensuellement ses fraises et passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il s'étouffa avec sa bière.

« Quoi ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Hermione

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Alors qu'elle entrepris de terminer ce qu'elle mangeait Drago intervint :

« Hermione ? »

« MM ? » répondit la concernée

« Vaste changer ! » elle ne compris pas mais après qu'il lui indiqua sa tenue vestimentaire elle rougit, et puis fila en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Elle revint peu de temps après. Jean, pull et veste.

« Désolée ! » dit-elle le sourire trop espiègle pour être franc.

« Pas de problème. »

« Mais non, Monsieur Casanova a faillis défaillir à la vue de mes belle jambes, hein ? »

« C'est une peu ça ouais ! » dit-il alors qu'il reçut un coup de coude dans les cotes

« Tu sors ? » demanda Drago

« Je vais chez Will, tu viens ? »

« Will ouvres moi ! C'est Mione, il faut que je t'explique ! »

« Oh une revenante ! » s'exclama Will qui n'avait pas du tout l'humeur de s'amuser.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Je ne sors pas avec Drago. »

« Je ne sors pas avec Hermione » affirma le concerner.

« Ah bon? C'est pour ça que vous étiez l'un sur l'autre sur le point de vous embrasser c'est ça? »

Aucun des deux ne répondit trop gênés.

« Tu sais… heu c'est » essaya Hermione mais son amie la coupa

« Non écoute moi TOI. Tu sors avec qui tu veux, tant que ce n'est pas une espèce de fou furieux qui te veux du mal. Ne crois pas que j'ai quelque chose contre toi Drago au contraire. Mais ce qui m'a réellement blessé… c'est le fait que tu ne m'as rien dit. »

« Mais dire quoi ? »

« Que vous vous plaisez voyons ! »

« QUOI ?! Dirent-il à l'unisson, non non non on ne sors pas ensemble! »

Will ne fit que sourire. L'affaire était close. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras.

« Ah ouais j'ai faillit oublier. Demain 18 heures, ici méga fiesta. »

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Drago raccompagna Hermione. Décidément ça devenait une habitude.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer à la marche.

« Tu sais t'es pas obligé de me raccompagner. Je sais me défendre toute seule. »

« J'ai vu ça » ce contenta Drago de dire

« Eh ! »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Drago en s'arrêtant, il se stoppa net en regardant le visage de Hermione éclairé par lumière de la lune. Celle-ci brisa ce contact si profond en disant.

« Dis donc, comment tu connais l'adresse de mon appart' ? »

« Logan »

« Je vois » dit Hermione déçue qu'il ne parle pas trop

« Voilà princesse vous êtes arrivée ! »

« Bonne nuit le blondinet » elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un léger baisé sur sa joue pale. Elle se précipita dans on appart.

* * *

**note de l'auteur:**

**volà un chapitre de plus de posté. je suis vraiment soulagée! bref j'espère que ça vous plait et puis c'est effectivement un DL/HG mais j'aime bien que les choses évoluent doucement, sur de bonnes bases. donc ...  
Bref il y a une petit imprévu c'est que mes cours reprennet bienôt ce qui signifique je ne pourrait pas poster.  
la suite est écrite mais il faut que j'ai le courage de taper ses feuiles et feuils sur mon ordi! ( la galèèèèèèère!)  
**

**j'espère vraiment que vous n'êtes pas décue. au plaisir de recevoir des Review parce que ca fait tjr plaisir!**

**bisoux**


	7. Chapter 7

**note de l'ateur:**

**merci à touts ceux et celle qui veulent une suite à cette fanfiction**

**donc merci à:**

**maelys: je ferai de mon mieux pr tt poster!! bnne lecture  
ayia: patience mon enfant patience. cela est l'une des plus indsipensable des vertues dans le monde; euhh jarrete là. la suite est écrite mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de tt taper sur pc (courage)  
lady125: merci bcp pr te review j'apprécie énormément!  
dragonette: tu l'aura la suite just une chaure LIS LA ET PUIS ...review sitoupley kiss merci encore  
yatla08: ah ben merci bcp ca fai pléééééééééééézèèèèèèèèèèèèreuh. merci j'en aurai besion (le courage) pour mes cours (pfff! pk fo qu'on boss :'( )  
gun d'ange: MERCI MERCII BCP et puis vla la suite jspère quell te pléra  
Dame angelique malfoy: mICRI MicRi bcp bcp bcp pr tt les onseil  
lady125: remerci :d jespère que ca te plais ;d;d;d**

** et pui mreci a tout ceux qui passent!!**

**chapitre: (heu je ne sais plus combien)**

****

Drago se réveilla dans sa chambre. Qui, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser était dans les tons de crème et allant vers le marron. Son appartement était grand et spacieux, et qui manifestait d'une certaine luxuriance. Son salon était simple mais demeurait grand, des fauteuils en cuir marron devant une cheminée discrète en bois inflammable. Au milieu, une table basse en bois elle aussi, recouverte de tonnes de magazines de Quiddich. L'appartement était constamment éclairé par la lumière vitale qui émanait des vitres larges qui donnaient sur une partie de la côte.

Revenons à notre Drago. Il s'étira de manière… comment dire… pas tout à fait élégante. Il était en bas de pyjamas gris, torse nu. Il fila sous la douche, se prépara un café, chaussa ses chaussures après avoir enfilé son short de surf puis descendis faire du jogging sur la côte.

Drago, était une jeune homme à l'enfance baignée de souffrance. Il n'a rien connu de bon dans sa vie. Poudlard peu être qui était son refuge. Sa liberté. C'était le seul endroit ou il pouvait se sentir en sécurité. Malgré les habitudes qu'il avait apprises. Il regrettait. Vraiment. Après avoir été diplômé, il décida de renier son père, sa famille, son rang et sur tout son sang. Il décida que le moment de renaître à nouveau était enfin venu. Qu'il allait prouver à tous qu'il a changé et en bien. Même s'il est difficile de se débarrasser des jugements et le regard des autres. (Nda : croyez mon expérience) Parce que le gens ne se rappelle que des mauvaises choses et incitent constamment à nous les rappeler. Des mauvais pas, qui conduisent à des situations fatales.

Il courrait sans relâche en inspirant profondément l'ai salé de la mer. La mer; ça a toujours était fascinant pour lui. On aurait dit que ça n'avait pas de fin. Un peu comme ce que procurait la sensation d'être dans les airs. Oui. Il voulait devenir joueur professionnel de Quiddich, puis fonder une famille, prendre sa retraire et mourir avec la femme de sa vie. Drago continua son chemin, et commençait déjà à être essoufflé quand il aperçu Hermione, assise, vêtue de sons maillot de bain et d'un short de surf aussi. Sur ses genoux pliés, elle tenait une toile sur laquelle elle essayait de peindre le paysage qui s'offrait à elle après l'avoir regardé et admiré. Il se stoppa, et se pencha doucement.

« Alors l'artiste, on se réveille de bonne heure ? »

« Oh ! Merlin, Drago ! Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Bah je cours ! Je peux voir ? »

« Euh… non ce n'es pas encore fini et puis …eh …attends… non rends le moi immédiatement ! … brr tu va le regretter Malfoy reviens ici ! » Ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il courrait avec son tableau. Il le fit disparaître au moment où il rentra dans l'eau toujours Hermione à sa poursuite.

« Quoi mais ou tu l'a envoyé ! »

« C'est magique hein ? » dit-il ironique

« Tu ne payes rien pour attendre ! »

Elle se lança à sa poursuite et puis se jetai sur lui. Tous le deux plongèrent dans l'eau. S'en suivirent une partie de barbotage et de délire. Hermione était occupée à shampooiner Drago de sable quand elle arrêta son mouvement :

« Zut, je devait attendre Will dans mon appart' ! »

« OK vas-y file ! Mais je veux une revanche ! »

Elle transplana. Elle arriva au seuil de sa maison. En maillot de bain, mouillet et couverte de sable. Elle vit Will assise entrain d'attendre :

« Alléluia ! Enfin ! Tu sais depuis combien je t'attends ? »

« Deux minutes ? » tenta craintivement hermione.

« Une demi heure. Vas, file te doucher et puis tu me racontera quand on fera les magasins. »

Une fois propre, Hermione du supporter les sous entendu de Will au sujet de Drago

« Mais non Will, on ne sort pas ensemble » dit-elle pour la millième fois.

Elles entrèrent dans un magasin et commencèrent leurs emplettes. Une heure et demie plus tard elles étaient dans la terrasse d'un glacier avec plein de cartons et de sachets autour d'elle. Elle discutèrent un moment mais remarquèrent la présence de Drago et de Longan qui eux aussi dévalaient l'avenue.

Ils se retrouvèrent ensemble :

« Alors les mecs, vous aussi vous faites vos emplettes ? » commença Hermione.

« Je n'ai jamais su que les garçons adoooooooooraient le shopping ! » imita Will

Les garçons plaisantèrent un bon coup. Ils discutèrent tout en imitant Mandy et ses chiens de compagnie. 15 heures sonnèrent et les filles décidèrent de se tirer pour se préparer.

Drago et Logan se levèrent eux aussi. Puis alors qu'ils allaient partir, Drago retint Hermione par le bras et luis dit l'air gêné:

« Heu, je me demandais… si euh… c'était possible de venir te chercher enfin tu sais…tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter… c'est juste que …»

« Oh mais non pas du tout ! 17h 30 chez moi, Ne sois pas en retard dit-elle.

Will est elle transplannèrenet chez Hermione.

A 17 heures précises, Hermione entendis la cloche retire avec force dans son appartement. Elle commençait bizarrement à s'affoler. Elle empoigna son sac vérifia sa tenue puis ouvrit la porte sur un Drago totalement charmant.

* * *

**suspens...; héhé**


	8. Chapter 8

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Petite note de l'auteur en passant :**

**Je voulais adresser tous mes singuliers remerciements à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire ma fiction. J'espère que je ne vous déçois pas. Et puis merci à tous ceux aussi qui prennent un peu de leur temps à reviwer :d**

**Voilà bonne lecture à tous et puis **

**Meric a tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre** :

Elle pris son temps pour contempler l'ange qui se tenait devant-elle, le regard pétillant et la mine animée d'un joie non contenue.

Il était vêtu d'un jean taille basse bleu (nda : tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal :d) et d'une chemise noire dont les premiers boutons étaient restés ouvert dévoilants ainsi une partie don torse d'une blancheur extrême. Elle pouvait difficilement distinguer une chaîne d'argent glissée sous sa chemise qui contrastait merveilleusement avec ses cheveux blonds platine, coiffés à l'occasion, en bataille.

« Bonsoir » dit Drago pour le moins impressionné par la tenue si singulière de la ravissante jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était charmante dans sa mini jupe en jean et de son top sans manches sur lequel se dessinait un dragon en paillettes rouges, une cravate rouge ajoutait à sa tenue un geste qui lui était si particulier. Son maquillage discret faisait ressortir la couleur ambrée des ses yeux. Tandis qu'entre l'or des ses cheveux relâchés était nichée une rose rouge sang.

« Bonsoir ! » répondit Hermione en un sourire.

Il la prit par la main et transplannèrent.

La fête battait en plein temps et Hermione avait l'impression que tout la bahut s'était invité. Ils rejoignirent Logan et Will qu'ils saluèrent :

« Salut vous deux, je vois que le bruit courant de votre méga fiesta s'est bien propagé : »

« Eh ouais ! » dit Will en lui faisant un clin d'œil discret. Elle pris son cavalier par le bras et le tira plus loin laissant Drago et Hermione seuls.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » proposa Drago

« Une vodka s'il te plait »

Alors qu'elle attendait sa boisson. Un jeune homme connu sous le nom de Chad Tancrady s'avança puis l'invita à danser ce qu'elle accepter avec plaisir. Près du bar, Drago regarda cette scène avec un regard désapprobateur, il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont cette face de rat regardait Hermione, reposant brutalement les verres sur le comptoir, il avança en se frayant un chemin parmi cette foule déchaînée. Il s'avança se mis entre leurs deux corps d'une extrémité alarmante et dis :

« Écoute mon vieux tu as intérêt à t'en aller d'ici illico presto si tu tiens réellement à ta vie. » son ton était calme mais sa vois était menaçante.

« Pff tu me fais même pas peur ! Alors le blondinet casses toi et laisse profiter de cette magnifique soirée en compagnie de cette demoiselle debout devant moi ! »

« Ah bon tu coirs ça parce que je te lancerai un sort tellement puissant que tu ne pourra plus jamais remettre les pieds dans un fête. Alors conseil d'amis, déguerpis ! »

Le jeune homme ne trouva nulle solution que de quitter Hermione non sans lui lancer un regard de profond dégoût. Drago lui allait affronter les prunelles en ébullition de Hermione qui lançaient des avada Kedavra.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Bah je danse ça se vois pas ? »

« Ce que tu viens de faire, idiot ! »

« Tu sais quoi? Jouons carte sur table, je ne supportait pas le vue de te voire avec ce … ce … » Hermione émit un rire amer, dépourvut de tout gaieté :

« Dites moi que je rêve. Non mais tu te prends pour qui exactement Malfoy, pour ma mère c'est ça ? Il n'y a même pas deux ans tu t'acharnait encore sur moi pour pouvait je ne sais quoi ta virilité peu être. Et là tu surgit comme un fleur venue de nulle part et qui se permet de me dire quelles personnes fréquenter ? Non mais tu t'es entendu Malfoy ? Ne crois pas que parce que l'on a enterré la hache de guerre que je t'appartiens. Je. N'appartiens. A personne. Compris ? » Elle le laissa en pant s'adossa au comptoir et commanda un whisky pur feu. Sa soirée était gâchée.

Drago lui, resta debout, médusé. C'est comme ça qu'il est remercié ? Traité de la sorte ? Alors qu'il essaya juste de la protéger ? De la préserver ? Il soupira de lassitude puis se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à l'écart et laissa parcourir ses yeux de diamantine sur la salle éclairée. Il fut vite rejoint par Logan qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux de façon enfantine.

« Alors mon vieux, je sens l'odeur de la jalousie par ici »

« Arrête tes bêtises, ch'ui pas d'humeur ! »

Son regard perçant était toujours dirigé vers Hermione continuellement posées sur le comptoir buvant à l'occasion son 9 ème verre de whisky pur feu. Elle savait qu'elle ne tenait pas à l'alcool, mais c'était le seul moyen pour oublier. Tout oublier. Faire le vide et se dire qu'on se réveillera le lendemain et que ce ne sera qu'un ignoble souvenir.

Elle termina d'une traite son 10 verre, elle se leva, le pas titubant, tourna sur elle-même en rigolant. Hermione faillit se ramasser mai s'accrocha à l'un des tabourets. Elle tangua dangereusement et ne tenait plus en place. Inquiet Drago se précipita pour l'aider mais Chad Tancrady, un mec de dernière année, réputé comme étant la pire des pourritures aux mauvaises habitudes le devança. Hermione complètement soul s'accrocha à lui en abordant un sourire charmant. Il vit Chad lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille et vit Hermione acquiescer vivement, il sourit d'une manière diabolique qui ne présageait rien de bon. Chad la conduit dehors.

Drago lui les suivirent, sentant que les choses allaient dégénérer.

Il les épiait en essayant de les suivre mais la pénombre éclairée par de faibles faisceaux l'en empêchait, il vit avec inquiétude, la rose rouge d'Hermione par terre. Il la prit dans le creux de ses mains en regardant à droite et à gauche sa présence mais ne la trouva pas.

De son côté, Hermione sentis Chad la plaquer brutalement contre le mur de pierre qui lui dira un gémissement de douleur. Il commença à l'embrasser sauvagement et violemment prenant soin de mordre ses lèvres que bientôt elle senti un liquide chaud coulait dans sa gorge. Elle se débattis comme elle le pouvait mais ne faisait pas le point contre la carrure de Chad qui entrepris de parcourre de ses mains de laboureur le long de ses cuisses; Hermione gesticula et essaya de crier mais la bouche de son agresseur toujours plaquée contre la sienne et qui forçait l'entrée de sa bouche. Ses mains quittèrent vite ses cuisses pour glisser sou le top de Hermione. Elle profita de cet instant pour donner un violent coup de pied au bas ventre se son agresseur, qui se courba de douleur en gémissant et suffoquant. Drago entendis ce sont puis courra à perdre l'haleine à la recherche de Hermione.

Chad se redressa les traits du visage déformés par la fureur il passa les mains autour de la gorge de Hermione

« Alors saloppe, comment as tu osé… hein tu ne fais plus la maligne maintenant. » il resserra son emprise tandis que Hermione commença à maquer d'air, elle étouffa en appelant :

« À… l'aide… s…'il … vous plait… aidez … moi »

Drago les virent finalement à quelque mètres de lui près de la piscine. Il vit Chad gifler violemment Hermione qui s'écroula sur la pelouse mouillée. Chad la pris par le bras et s'apprêter à lui donner une autre gifle quand son bras fut stoppé dans son élan par la main de Drago. Il le pris par le col de sa chemise et le projeta à l'arrière:

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?? » Rugit Drago fou de rage

Chad se leva et ricana :

« Le vaillant chevalier viens sauver la princesse hein, eh ben ta princesses n'est qu'un traînée » il cracha sur le sol et lui dit : « voilà ce qu'elle vaut ! »

Drago furieux lui décrocha un violent coup de poing qui lui fractura la mâchoire. Chad maintenant à terre, Drago le roua de coups :

« Voilà ce qu'un bâtard de ton genre mérite. » Drago voulu le massacrer pour ce qu'il oser dire à Hermione mais le bruit distinct d'un plongeon l'arrêta dans on mouvement.

Il se retourna et vit avec effroi Hermione se noyer ses cheveux flottants dans l'eau bleu de la piscine.

* * *

**Note de l'autre :**

**Voilà un autre chapitre. C'est peu être la fin non ??**

**IMPORTANT : bah voilà, il y a une petit changement je compte terminer l'histoire en deux partie, je crois que vous allez être surpris !**

**Mais je tacherais toujours de vous faire plaisir. Et puis sivous avez des suggestions ou bien des remarques n'hésitez sur tout pas.**

** béésou à tout le monde**


End file.
